


This is a YAOI Fic

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiromu tries to ask Morishita out, and it goes the way you'd expect it to. Warnings for Hiromu thinking yaoi manga is a great source for pick up lines? Hiromu/Morishita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a YAOI Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is the cutest pairing in Go-Busters, tbh.

Title: This is a YAOI Fic  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Hiromu/Morishita  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Hiromu thinking that yaoi novels provide a good supply of pick up lines?  
Notes: Because this is the cutest pairing in Go-Busters, tbh.

"Hey, Morishita. Nice ass."

"S?" Morishita looked around, but he didn't see the letter 's' anymore. Odd. "Hiromu-kun, why are you speaking in random bursts of English outside of Busters related activity?" He leaned in to whisper, just in case Kuroki heard them (he wasn't in the room, true, but it never hurt to be safe). "Is Jin-san teaching you naughty English words?"

"No, I'm beyond his level." Hiromu leaned on his desk, leering. "Now how about I take possession of your body to show you a night of paradise?"

"... What."

Hiromu was uncharacteristically flustered as he pulled back, mumbling something about how he could fix this, he just needed to check his notes.

"No, Hiromu-kun, I don't mind you asking me out on a date. It's just... your approach seems all over the place? Like you pulled together lines you thought were sexy, instead of actually writing your own dialogue?"

Hiromu was mumbling again, this time something about reading Nakamura's yaoi manga for inspiration, because he'd never done this before-- not that he needed help, mind you. Just wanted to make sure he had it perfect.

"Hiromu-kun." Morishita had to smile, because this was quite sweet. For Hiromu. "Yaoi is good, because it allows women to explore their sexuality in what tends to be the male-dominated market of erotica. However, it's rarely if ever accurate concerning the experiences of young men attracted to the same gender."

"Really?"

"Yes. For example, I've had two boyfriends in the past, but was never intimate with either of them."

"Get out of town!"

"Indeed." Morishita wasn't used to taking the lead, but seeing how he was almost definitely the most experienced person in this case... "How about I pick you up after work? We could get dinner, and then see a movie?"

"Oh." Hiromu grinned. "Sure!"


End file.
